The Forgiven Escape
by CreatureSlashLover
Summary: Sequel to The Forced Insanity. SLASH! May contain triggers for some! More Warnings inside! Harry gave up, giving over control to the silence of his prison. He took what he thought to be his last breath. Severus came to save him. Will he be able to heal this young man? He and his husband decide to try when they adopt him, hoping they can heal this boy with a broken soul.
1. Chapter 1: Acceptance and Revelation

So here it is! My first chapter of The Forgiven Escape. Hopefully you like it! Now I suggest you read my one-shot, The Forced Insanity, before you read this. It's kind of an important prequel. I have a poll on who Harry ends up with.

**Warning:** Slash, References to past child abuse and rape, Could cause triggers for some people, Cutting, Emotionless, Depression recovery, Smex and Sex! Don't read if you don't like this stuff!

**Chapter 1: Acceptance and Revelation**

**Harry Pov**

Reality takes its toll on everyone. On every living, breathing organism alive. I realize this. And I accept this. Reality has taken ahold of me and has dragged me down into the depths of despair. I'm certain it's a depth I shall never return to again. Spread out, eagle style, upon the cold bitter floor I take what I believe to be one of my last breathes. I cut too deep this time. I couldn't help it. The feeling was just never coming, no matter how far the small innocent blade went. Now pools of crimson water surround me upon the floor. Seeping unrelentlessly into my already worn and dirty clothing. I close my eyes.

Never again shall Uncle Vernon touch my body, soil my long lost innocence. Never again shall Dumbledore force me into situations that could cause my death. Never again shall Voldemort get the chance to attempt to kill me only to take someone I love from me instead.

Sirius appears within my mind's eye. He smiles warmly yet sadly down at me. "Cub, don't let go now. I know it hurts but it'll get better. Trust the bat, snake, leopard, tiger, wolf, panthers, and raven. They will come for you. They will protect you. Love you cub!"

"I don't want to Sirius. I can't do this anymore. I don't know who I am. I'm an empty shell filled with fragments of people who I pretend to be. I don't think I could ever be me. I just want it all to end. I'm dirty, soiled, broken. I'm too far gone to save Siri. Just let me go, let me die and come to you." I sobbed, all emotion lost from my voice. Three weeks and two days within isolation has done that to me. Taken the last thing I had left, my only outlet. My ability to express emotion, to feel. I'm numb. Everything is dull and broken within me. Of no more use.

I sag into the lake of blood around me. Breathe in, then out. And then everything goes still.

**Severus Pov**

I stare in horror at the mirror before me. I can hear my Lord's sharp intake of breath. But nothing else. My entire focus is upon the slowing steady rise and fall of that tiny chest. The flutter of those lashes as the eyes hidden behind whirl around, a nightmare beginning to take hold of that tortured mind. I'm losing him, that ebony angel before he has even been within my arms. I'm failing to keep my unspoken promise to him, to keep him safe.

"Severus, go. Bring the boy and return. He will be under our protection. From what I've seen and heard he is broken almost beyond repair. Maybe he is." Marvolo's soothing voice encases me. I nod, unable to utter a single ounce of what I feel at that declaration. Spinning on my heel I sprint from the room, hoping beyond hope that I arrive before the last breath comes from between those small pink lips.

I arrive at the door within moments, almost as if the castle helped me arrive sooner then I normally would have. It probably did. Whispering the words that would allow me entrance, I burst into the small chamber. On the floor is an image already seared into my brain; my tiny angel lay there in a sea of his own life blood. His plump lips slightly open to allow small puffs of air to escape. His eyes continually flutter behind his ashen eyelids. His skin is already beginning to lose all color.

"Oh little one." I cry brokenly, bending down to scoop the small child into my arms. His sixteen year old body is much too small and lost within his clothing. He feels as if he is merely five or six. How had I missed this all those years? Hugging my precious burden to my chest tightly I quickly retrace my steps, back to my chambers which house my Lord.

Upon arrival I ignore the presence of Marvolo, Lucius, and a few others. Intent on my mission I barely offer them a glance. Sweeping into my bedroom I take precise care to lay the young boy on my bed, uncaring of the blood now seeping into my comforter and sheets. I summon bottle upon bottle of potions as I cast all the healing spells I know upon the prone form before me. His breathing is even shallower than before. Spelling the potions into his stomach I sit down and then I begin to wait. It felt like a millennium I waited until his breathing settled, balancing out as he slipped from a dying sleep into a healing coma. In reality it was only a matter of moments. Satisfied that Potter was stable I left the room.

Upon reentry of my sitting room my brows rise in surprise. "My Lord, might I inquire as to why all of you are here?" I was confused. Once I had received permission to retrieve the Gryffindor from his isolated prison I had thought my Lord had left. Yet here he was along with Lucius, Regulus, Fenrir, and the Lestrange twins.

"Marvolo, Severus dear. I have lost count of the numerable times I have asked you to call me by my name." His voice was stern yet gentle.

I dipped my head in response. "Apologies my L-…Marvolo."

He nodded in acquiesce. "We came as support Severus. You do realize as soon as you bring that young man into my abode you will no longer be able to return here, yes?"

I grimaced but nodded. Losing my position as spy would be a blow to Tom. But it would be wonderful to stop and spend all of my time helping the little boy recovering on my bed.

"How bad is he Sev?" Lucius asked.

I grimaced at the nickname but otherwise did nothing. I was too tired to fight. "He's bad Lucius. I don't think even an eighth of the problems he has come from the time spent within the Room of Forced Solitude. The time spent in there just forced all of his walls to surrender, allowing others to see just how lost he is. I, I care for him. I ask to be allowed to adopt him." The last sentence I directed towards Tom.

His face turned thoughtful. "He would be a good heir for the two of us. Besides, adopting him would add the protection he will need within our side. Yes, Severus. We shall adopt Harry as our own. But I request he be renamed. The name Harry Potter is much too known and overused."

My eyes widened and my breath hitched. Marvolo was willing to come out as my partner. I no longer had to hide the relationship from everyone. Ignoring the others in the room who were staring in shock at the revelation I launched myself at Marvolo. "Thank you! Thank you!" I chanted into his ear, losing all sense of decorum.

"Hush now little Severus. The stress of today has gotten to you." He rubbed my back, gently calming me down. I hummed happily and nuzzled into his neck.

"My Lord. If I might ask, how long have you and Severus been together?" Rodolphus asked, slightly nervous.

"Marvolo. My name is Marvolo you five. Call me as such. You are all my friends, my family. And yes you may ask. Severus and I have been together since before he became a Death Eater. His mother signed a magically binding marriage contract between us upon his birth. Growing up Severus knew me as a distant cousin, which slowly became friend, betrothed, and finally lovers. We married in secret two weeks before he received my mark. It was as protection for Severus that we kept our marriage secret. He became a Death Eater because it was expected of him by the followers of both side. He then became a spy to protect me after the mistake with the Potters." Marvolo's arms tightened around me as he spoke, molding me to his body. I relaxed, boneless, against his strong chest. I was safe. And I no longer had to hide. A smile lite my face as I slipped from consciousness into sleep, where a small black haired child awaited me. Waiting to be held and loved. I wasn't afraid to admit to myself I loved the young man who I saw as my son.

~Creatures are unique, they conquer all obstacles including evolution. So can you, don't believe you can't change. Because you can. You can evolve into something better, something unique, something unheard of. You can become yourself. Just reach in deep. -CreatureSlashLover


	2. Chapter 2: Cruelty of Fate

**Warning**: Slash, References to past child abuse and rape, Could cause triggers for some people, Cutting, Emotionless, Depression recovery, Smex and Sex! Don't read if you don't like this stuff!

"_This is magical objects speech_"

_This is spells_

**Chapter 2: Cruelty of Fate**

**Harry Pov**

My body did not ache. My soul was warm, whole. How I did not know. My only guess was I had truly died in that awful room. Insane joy lighted through me. I am free. Free from any control, any pain.

My joy was short felt. Upon opening my eyes I cry out in sorrow. I know I am not dead, though I know not where I am. Why must fate insist to be so cruel? My happiness forever given for just a taste, to then be torn away before it has a chance to fully flourish in my soul. I sob uncontrollably into the silken pillow below me.

Strong, warm arms encircle me, console me. "Shush my little one. I know it hurts now. I'll take care of you. I'll heal you and protect you. Hush, you are safe now within my arms." The soft croon shot though, into my broken form. It relaxes me, though I know not why. I feel safe. All flight leaves me before it has begun. I feel safe, yet still deeply sorrowful.

This kind voice and safe feeling I know is only temporary. It will be taken away. Just like everything else. It seems all fate does to me – take. I close my eyes, falling back into my eternal abyss – the only place safe from the unyielding, cruel hands of fate.

**Severus Pov**

I heave a sad sigh. I left my little one within that room far too long. When his eyes opened moments ago they were dull, empty, lifeless. The sobs that racked his body tore into my very soul. They were heart-wrenching. Deep, and so full of sorrow for something he had lost. He seemed truly distressed to be alive. It made me worry for my little son. For that is what Harry is. No matter his age, he is tiny. Too small. But he is mine. Marvolo had Lucius make it official and legal yesterday. We have had Harry here, safe for seven days, an entire week. And not once had he awoke. Until now. But now he sleeps again. He needs it, I know.

I may not have him long. And that terrifies me. If I cannot heal what he has lost then I shall lose him. I don't think I could survive if that were to occur. But I don't know if I can. I shall try though. And Marvolo will help keep us both afloat. He will keep us both safe. I know it.

It is all Marvolo has ever done for me. Kept me safe. Kept me loved. It may not have been how he wanted to, but he did what was needed to provide me with the safety I needed to live. And now that safety, that love and devotion, shall extend to our son.

Marvolo is rarely gone from our side. I don't leave this bed other than to use the wash room. I eat and sleep with my son at my side. I keep my arms around him whenever possible. And Marvolo, he wraps himself around us both. Possessively keeping us safe. It's sweet. I cannot even begin to express my delight at not having to hide myself from the world anymore. I can be myself. Submissive. The submissive of Lord Voldemort. I no longer have to spy, to risk my life. Best of all I never have to leave Marvolo, or our little one's side.

These past seven days have been stressful, miserable. Even with my new found freedom. Worrying constantly about your only child does that to you. It is ridiculous that I used to loath the small child in my arms. He had never stood a chance against my prejudice and preconceptions. I can't help but think 'what if'? What if I had found out the truth about his past sooner? What if I had gotten him from that room sooner?

Ah but 'what ifs' never help with the present and future. It is too hard to change the past. It is best to move forward.

"Dear one, you are losing yourself within your thoughts again." An elegant, pale finger pushed at the wrinkles between my eyebrows. "My little genius. No matter how much you think, do not try so hard. I hate to see wrinkles upon your face. Though they have their charm as well, I love you as you are now." His warm breath caresses my cheek, as he leans forward, capturing my lips. Teasing them into a battle of dominance I know he will win. I don't fight long before parting my lips to his persistent, invading tongue. I moan as he delves deeply into my sweet cavern. His warm, wet appendage pressing, exploring the mouth that has only ever belonged to him.

He pulls back far too soon for my liking, even though I pant harshly, trying vainly to catch my escaped breath. He rests his pale forehead against my own. I smile up at him. "Meeting over?" He nods in agreement. "Harry was awake for a few moments a little while ago."

His brows rose as his gaze drifted down to the sleeping boy. "And? How is he?"

"Oh Marvolo. I fear I left him there to long for there to be anything to heal. His eyes they were dead Volo. He began sobbing almost immediately. It was a searing, soul-wrenching sound. He…he seemed so distraught at the fact he was alive. I…I could only wrap him in my arms and assure him he was safe. That I would protect him. He drifted off soon after. But Dominant I do not think he truly believed me. I don't know how to help our son!" I sobbed, clinging to my dominant's larger frame. His arms wrapped around me much like mine had to Harry mere moments before. He held me as I sobbed out all my grief. My stress. My fears.

"Oh Severus. You two have had so much taken from you. I promise I'll help you heal him. And help to heal you. Let it all out little submissive. I'm here. I always will be. I'll never leave you again." Marvolo's deep baritone washed down upon me. My tears began to quiet as I snuggled closer, seeking the comfort and warmth. Everything would be alright. I had Marvolo. And Harry had us both.


	3. Chapter 3: Sound- Snuffed Out

**Warning**: Slash, References to past child abuse and rape, Could cause triggers for some people, Cutting, Emotionless, Depression recovery, Smex and Sex! Don't read if you don't like this stuff!

_This is thoughts_

**Chapter 3: Sound- Snuffed Out  
><strong>

**Harry Pov**

The silence. Something I had begun to see as a 'friend', 'companion'. No more. It was closing in, surrounding me. Enveloping all hope, all reason, all thought. I lay within my new prison, a bed in which I know not where it was housed, and shivered as the silence once again took precedent in my life.

I woke alone. I do not know why I had deluded myself into thinking that the soft, smooth voice would be there when my eyes reopened. It was cruel of me to even hope. Resolutely deciding not to allow any attachments to grow from false hopes I lay there, unmoving. I was in no rush to be anywhere. Truly I just wished for the abyss. The enveloping darkness that would fold around me in a comforting caress, much like I imagine a parent would hold their child close. Not that I pretend to know. I don't. I've never experienced a sensation such as one caring for me like that. I can only imagine and dream of what it would be like. What it would have been like to grow up loved, cared for. Maybe then I wouldn't be so willing to dive headfirst into the depths of death.

I know my thoughts aren't healthy. I'm past caring. Fate can shove it for all I care. I refuse to be a plaything any longer. The way to end that torture is to no longer feel. I don't. Feel that is. I seem to have lost my range of emotions within that isolated room. Falling into the lone emotion of insanity. I no longer fear, love, hate, or despair. I have given up on those useless things called emotions. They have no room in my silence, my solitude. The silence swallowed them, much like it continues to swallow me, piece by piece.

I'm not certain I have a voice any longer. I'm sure the silence has stolen that as well. Not that I care. It's not something I need within this half-life anyways. I just continue to drift until Fate decides to cut the string, sending my lost empty soul spiraling down into the abode of Hades.

My dulled eyes take in the room I now reside. From the large four poster bed I note a large wardrobe, some kind of black wood. It's the same wood that seems to make up the whole of the furniture within the chamber. A loveseat with light brown cushions seats in front of the large roaring fire. Opposite the fireplace is a large bookshelf. It encompasses the whole wall housing its frame. Books, knick-knacks, and photos line those shelves. I can't make out any titles or who are within the photos frames. The walls are painted in light brown tones- a few shades darker then the cushions on the chair. The bed sheets and comforter are a dark almost cherry brown. I believe their silk. But I'm not an expert so I don't know. Two doors are in front of the end of the bed. I'm assuming one leads out of the room and the other to a bath chamber. I don't really care enough to remove myself from the bed.

I'm not sure I could get up even if I wanted. I feel weak. It gives me hope that the time until the Underworld, the realm of Hades, welcomed me hope. For I truly believe that is where I belong. Closing my eyes I envision myself falling into the welcoming darkness.

I don't know how long I lay there picturing the abyss but I am broken from my revelry by a sound echoing into my silence. My eyes snap open. Before me one of the doors is open. Coming in from that door are two beings I never wished to see again. But now it brings me hope, not despair as it should have. They are here to end things! My heart sings with a long dead feeling I no longer know the name of. Soft onyx eyes and evaluating red eyes meet my own dead green ones.

"Little one!" the black haired man cried in what I believe is relief. He launched himself toward the bed. His arms encase me, drawing me as close as physically possible. My eyes widen. These are the arms! The ones that I had thought would be here in what felt like only moments ago. Then I had my last emotion – hope – crushed harshly. I had been alone. "I'm so sorry I was not here when you awoke, precious. Marvolo convinced me I needed to eat. His reasoning was I could not care for you if I could not care for myself. I agreed. But only because I had thought you would not awaken while I was gone. Oh how wrong I was. Shush, little one. I've got you. Don't cry."

Only once he had voiced it did I realize the wet feeling upon my cheeks. I blinked, astonished. How? I was certain all emotion, all feeling was gone. And yet I could still cry. You have to be able to feel to cry, right? A sob broke free of my throat. Hope was flooding me again. No! NO! NO NO NO! I couldn't become attached to feeling again. Tugging, I pulled back trying to free myself from the man…to no avail. He held fast. A chuckle came from behind me.

"Severus, dear, I believe you're scaring our little one. Loosen a little." A deep calming voice filled my silent environment. No! They were not allowed to remove my silence as well. Turning I glared at the offender. He had ruined my life enough. He needn't take my only comfort left. Obviously he did not understand the meaning I was conveying with the glare. The nerve! The man went on speaking. "Now Harry you should get used to this. Severus almost lost you. He'll be quite clingy for a while."

I blinked at him. Almost lost me? What does he care? And clingy? My potions professor? Yeah right! Maybe I wasn't the only insane one. I glowered at the man still holding me hoping to telepathically convey my thoughts. _Even though you are insane, does not give you the right to hold on to me. Get a grip and let go!_ Alas, he didn't get the message….or chose to ignore it. At this point I believe the latter is more likely. Then again I do not have a full hold of my own mental capacities sooo….yeah.

The Dark Lord was speaking again. "Love, let Harry go. I can't get an accurate reading with you wrapped around the boy." Grumbling came from behind me. Then miracle! The arms retracted, freeing me from their cocoon. I quickly moved away from the man. Only to scramble back. The nerve of Voldemort! Pointing his wand at me! Wait! Maybe he was finally going to kill me. I smiled turning back to the man. _I welcome this._

**Severus Pov**

Coming in to have Harry awake was wonderful. But I could see it in his eyes. Whatever advantage I had from holding and comforting him previously, he woke alone and that was unforgiveable. But I had to try. So I did the only thing I could think to do. I wrapped the small boy up in my arms and set up a mantra of safety and sorrys.

Marvolo final convinced me to let go. It stung when my little one launched himself as far as he could from me without leaving the bed. My heart ached when he reared back in fear, Volo's wand pointed at him. He was truly afraid. At least for a moment. And then the emotion that took over after that froze my heart.

He turned back towards Marvolo calmly. Happily. He seemed to believe Marvolo was going to kill him. He WELCOMED it. That hurt. It made me fear ever more for the child. I could tell by the narrowing of my dominant's eyes that he saw the same that I did.

"I am not going to harm you young one. I am scanning you. Checking your health." The boy seemed to catch on as another sob left him, all hope, any emotion really, fleeing from his body. He slumped forward. "Severus and I have decided to care for you. To adopt you as our own. Now I know our past history leaves much to be desired. I can only hope that as we heal you and care for you that you and I both can overcome that past. I believe in time I shall come to love you as much as I do my submissive, Severus. Severus has already fallen hard for you. He sees you as his son. His most precious burden. And now you are. Lucius helped us make it official only days ago." Harry was now looking up at Marvolo in astonishment. Well as close as an emotionless face could get to that.

"Harry. I know you don't trust us. And I completely understand. But Harry, little one, I was the one that the mirror to the Room of Forced Solitude appeared. I saw you within that room. I regret that I left you there that long but I believed you to be safe from everyone. As I watched you over the weeks I was horrified to learn what I did about your past as you spoke to fill the silence. And somehow, sometime during that time I fell in love with you. Wanted nothing more to hold you close and protect you. I promise Marvolo and I will never harm you. And we will NEVER allow anyone else to either. Please just give us a chance."

The blank face I was shown was not encouraging in the least. Nor was his silence.

A gasp from my dom had me turning to him. I raised a brow in question. "He's mute Severus. I don't know how. It, it almost seems as if his magic crushed his voice box itself. But why would it do that?"

"Because he had no use for talking anymore. Am I correct Harry?" The sheer happiness that riddled my insides at the nod I got was ridiculous. "It's almost like accidental magic. He wished it, and his magic made it happen."

"Could his magic fix it?"

Before I could answer Marvolo Harry's head began to shake in the negative. He then looked at us both dully for a moment for extracting himself from the bed, wobbling over to the bathroom door. We both froze in shock the moment he left the bed and did not regain full reign of our senses until the door to the washroom had closed.

I looked sadly over at Marvolo. "Dominant, we have much work to do. I worry if we leave him alone too much we'll come back one time and he'll be dead. Marvolo he wanted you to kill him! He welcomed it!" I sobbed.

"I agree Severus." Marvolo calmly replied as he pulled me into his arms for comfort. I allowed him. "But Severus he reminds me much of you. I think finding him a dominant would help him. Someone who is solely devoted to him."

"I am!" I cried indignantly.

He shook his head with an indulgent smile. "You know full well it's not the same commitment."

I grumbled but had to agree. "He's powerful enough Marvolo that he will need more than one dominant to ground him." I warned.

He nodded. "I'd expect nothing less of our son."


End file.
